Various types of game tickets (including lottery tickets) are well known. One of the more common types of game tickets are “instant-win” tickets wherein one or more game plays are printed onto a front surface of a card stock. The player scratches off an opaque layer in a game play area of the ticket to reveal underlying indicia that dictates whether or not the ticket is a winner. Such game tickets are also referred to as “scratch-off” tickets.
Attempts have been made in the industry to bundle or combine multiple instant-win tickets into a single package that is sold to the player. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,885 describes a lottery ticket construction wherein the rear surface of a first continuous substrate in strip form is adhered to the rear surface of a second continuous substrate in strip form to form a row of connected tickets with a line of weakness between each ticket. Game play indicia for each ticket is printed onto the rear surface of the first strip and is accessible via pull-tab windows defined in the second strip. The combined strips are fan-folded along the lines of weakness.
In a different multi-game ticket configuration, a plurality of individual tickets are joined at an edge to form a “book” of tickets. For example, the Iowa State Lottery offers a “Game Book” containing six separate pages with eight separate scratch-off games for a $20 purchase price.
The types of multi-game or multi-ticket constructions discussed above involve the handling and processing of multiple substrates, which can be complicated and expensive.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to develop multi-ticket or multi-game configuration that appeals to consumers yet is cost effective to produce from a single substrate.